<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let those pretty eyes Roll, and Stay with Me by abusemesoftly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183050">Let those pretty eyes Roll, and Stay with Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly'>abusemesoftly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bongs, Chaotic Suga, Character Study, Drug Use, Drunk Kozume Kenma, Headcanon, M/M, Minor plots, No Beta, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Rolling, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, bitchy kenma, can't change my mind, dealer terushima, feral suga, mostly just headcanons, no beta we die like men, plug tanaka, suga is a slut, tanaka is a dealer, terushima is a dealer, tiktok helped inspire parts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terushima Yuji's house was practically designed for parties, with a perfect room to hotbox, and parents that left often enough it would be stupid not to start hosting the best house parties around. It was also the perfect opportunity for people to make some money and feel alive. By the time the party was in full swing the kitchen was full of bottles, the music was booming through the speakers, and he could finally breathe.  </p><p>Follow our favorite Haikyuu boy's through a crazy fun night of shots, sketchy deals, and lots of dancing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let those pretty eyes Roll, and Stay with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was completely overcome with the idea of Tanaka being the weed guy for our boys, but i couldn't see him dealing anything else, and then suddenly Terushima was there, and there is no way that boy doesn't party. </p><p>I also played around a lot with the format of this work, instead of staying completely impartial third person I switched the perspective to follow whoever took us where we needed to be in the story. Ultimately it's following Terushima, but let me know if it doesn't make any sense, but hopefully I was descriptive enough that it makes sense and you get a sense of really flowing through the party with the boys. </p><p>Anyway, this whole story took way too long, and served its purpose as a great distraction from my retreat fic, but at least i'm making content again, right? I don't know, anyway, let's get started!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terushima walked through his house laughing at something his friend had said. He smiled as he opened the door and waved Akaashi and Bokuto inside. </p><p>"Hey hey!" Bokuto waved excitedly as he made his way into the house to say hi to the rest of the boys that were already there. It was around nine in the evening and the sun was just about to vanish, giving the outside a warm color and cool air. Perfect weather for a party. </p><p>"Yo, what's up?" He shut the door behind Akaashi and they chit chatted as they walked back to the main room together. </p><p>"Hey." The setter said once they were greeted by the other 4 already lounging around. </p><p>"What's up Akaashi! How have you been?" Futamata asked getting up to say hello. </p><p>"Fine, trying to keep up with that one." He gave a small laugh. It was nice to be back here with the guys. He loved his friends, and the kids at his school, and usually Bokuto was enough crazy rambunctious energy to last him for a while. But eventually they all start getting itchy for another party. And thankfully Terushima's parents felt the same way, leaving every few months for a few days. Sometimes they would go for a whole week. No one really thought much about it. His close friends wondered sometimes how it affected him, being left alone with some money all the time, but he was completely used to it, having this routine for a few years now. </p><p>Speaking of whom, the blond was making his way to the kitchen grabbing his second beer for the night. Tossing one to Bokuto he smiled as the captain caught it and cracked it with a cheer. </p><p>Yes, tonight was going to be a good night. </p><p>"So Akashi, how are we feeling tonight?" He said as he waltzed back into the main room. Falling into his chair that he always sat in, they all joked it was his villain chair. </p><p>"Ready as always." He gave a smirk and Teru nodded along as he just turned the music up a few more notches and closed his eyes for a moment of peace. The calm before the storm. </p><p>That storm arrived half an hour later with a loud knock on the front and then two loud voices arguing about something like usual. </p><p>"Hello- your lives just got better." Tanaka laughed as he came in and pulled his beanie off. Setting his backpack down carefully he looked around at the boys that were there and pouted almost. </p><p>"Is Moto not here yet? Fucker was supposed to be here by now…" he grumbled as Kazuma came over to him to get things started. </p><p>"What's up?" Nishiniya came up beside Akaashi where he stood next to Bokuto. </p><p>"You came with Tanaka, is Asahi not coming?" Bokuto whined to the second year.</p><p>"No he's coming later with Dai and Suga." Casual as ever, he smiled as he took his jacket off. </p><p>"You rolling tonight with us?" Akaashi asked. </p><p>"Hell yeah man!" They started talking about who all was supposed to show up as some of the Nekoma boys came in. </p><p>"Ryuu bro, alright tell me what you think about red velvet cupcakes. Instead of brownies next time?" Yamamoto asked as he walked in the house, clearly ready to continue the conversation he was having before he arrived. </p><p>"I think we could do that, but why not just make chocolate? Who cares about the extra food coloring. It's the same flavor." Tanaka said as he sat at the table already starting to roll a few blunts. </p><p>"That's what we tried to tell him." Yaku said as he passed by the table heading for the kitchen where Terushima was waiting to greet the new guests. </p><p>"What's up?" Teru handed Yaku a beer already knowing what he wanted. </p><p>"Oh you brought the boy!" He laughed excitedly as he saw Lev stick his head around the corner into the kitchen. </p><p>"Hello! Thanks for inviting us!" Lev spoke up, bowing slightly to Terushima. Yaku rolled his eyes and the host just laughed again. </p><p>"You're right he is cute." Lev looked between both of the older boys confused.</p><p>Grabbing a beer and opening it for the kid he went over and patted his back. </p><p>"No problem, more people will probably be showing up later, but you enjoy yourself tonight alright? Here. Yeah it's for you. You're one of the boys now. Have a good time alright? Oh Kuroo, bro!" He excused himself and headed back to the main room leaving Lev and his upperclassmen. </p><p>"What did he mean?" Lev asked, looking at the beer and taking a sip before he gagged on it and Yaku grumbled and took the drink from him. </p><p>"Dumbass, don't drink that." He said and put his back, having not opened it yet, and took a sip of the other. </p><p>"Its so gross!" Lev made a sad face. </p><p>~</p><p>Kenma said hello to Terushima before tapping Kuroo's hand and walking over to where Akaashi sat to say hello. Kuroo smiled as he started talking with Terushima, they were working out details about some drinks, and honestly Kenma wasn't sure what else. They seemed to be having a good time though, so he wasn't too worried about leaving them alone. Besides there was enough people here already they would be fine. </p><p>"Hey Kenma!" Bokuto said loudly even though the music wasn't at full volume yet. He bowed his head sitting down with them. </p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hey." </p><p>"Kenma are you rolling with us tonight?" Noya asked, putting his phone away. Kenma was surprised he hadn't seen him, he guessed with his hair down and his head down texting someone it was easy to overlook the boy. He was short, and that was something Kenma didn't get to say about other people often. </p><p>"Oh, no, I have to stream tomorrow and then edit since I can't tonight." He usually spent Friday nights editing his streams and videos. He had started a youtube channel and he had set up a schedule to convince his family that he was serious about this idea. </p><p>"Ah responsibilities, gotcha, that's why Bokuto-san isn't either." Noya motioned to the third year. </p><p>"Keiji says that I can't be emo tomorrow, but I can still drink!" He held up his beer, finishing it off and then excusing himself to get another one and say hello to Kuroo. </p><p>Akaashi and Kenma started talking about their third years and Noya was about to check his phone again when he was called over to the table. </p><p>Kazuma nodded to Noya as he walked over. </p><p>"We're gunna go ahead and start a rotation." Tanaka said standing up with the other boys. </p><p>"Sweet, let's go!" He said jumping as he lead the way, waving to Terushima to let them know they were headed down stairs. He gave a thumbs up and the second years all descended to the designated smoking room. </p><p>Teru's parents smoked cigarettes so it was designed to be smoked in, but because he used it often enough they had a nice big room set up perfectly for a rotation of any size. Tanaka claimed the hammock style chair, his favorite seat suspended off the air that let him twist and lean any way he wanted. </p><p>Tanaka did the honors. Lighting the first of many they would have that night, he took a few hits before passing it to Noya. </p><p>As Noya passed it to Yamamoto they all heard the door open upstairs and some more voices. Which made sense. It was almost 10:30 now and the party was bound to get going soon enough. </p><p>As the boys made their way through the first and second blunts that they had the music had gotten louder upstairs, flooding in through the door upstairs. </p><p>~</p><p>"Hey!" Terushima came over to the boys who were already in the kitchen talking. </p><p>"Hey, got these." Iwazumi cracked open his own beer from the pack he brought and let the rest of the boys get one before he put them in the fridge. </p><p>"Great!" </p><p>"Hey Terushima, aux cord?" Matsukawa asked, Hanamaki nodding next to him, already on his phone scrolling through songs. </p><p>"Go, go my DJ's. You know where it is." He laughed as they headed to the stereo and plugged in Hanamaki's phone. The few seconds without music was filled with laughter and talking, before the vibe was back at it, if not a little wilder. </p><p>Now it was game time. Terushima had learned at the first of these parties that it didn’t hurt anything to let the older boys have control of the music. It kept them happy and they had good enough taste. He knew that if he really objected to a song, or needed it changed immediately for any reason he could pull rank, seeing as it was his house, but he had never needed to before. He liked the mutual respect they had for him, it was much nicer to think about then the fact that standing next to both of them when they were unhappy was rather scary. He turned his attention then to Oikawa who stood there on his phone behind Iwaizumi. </p><p>“Oikawa senpai don’t you want a drink?” He pretended to pout as Oikawa looked up and gave his notorious smile. </p><p>“Oh, I don’t like beer, thank you!” Iwaizumi just smirked and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two captains. </p><p>“Well I think Dai-chan should be here soon with some liquor. Have fun tonight, okay?” He had leaned in close, looking in his eyes to try and get through to him. Turning then he hopped off, headed to where Akaashi was sitting. They started talking and Oikawa wondered what those second years even had in common. He didn’t like they were very similar, but looking at the third year Akaashi was usually with he figured he didn’t know much about him. </p><p>He had been to a few of these parties, usually staying home because he had to “watch his nephew,” they all knew it was a lie, but they respected his choice. He had assumed it would be pretty much like this, just there volleyball friends drinking and listening to music, but could smell the weed from the basement when they walked in. He hoped that was where the drugs stopped. </p><p>Kuroo walked into the kitchen, seemingly to gram another beer, and he stopped when he saw Oikawa. </p><p>“Hey! What’s up? What are you doing in here?” He said opening two drinks, taking a sip from one. </p><p>“Looking through his cupboards obviously. Tch.” He rolled his eyes and laughed with Kuroo. The taller nodded for him to follow him out and he did. Going over he was greeted by a loud Bokuto and smiled as they all said hello like they were school friends, not team rivals. </p><p>Bokuto was working on his second drink and had insisted that Kuroo catch up. They hung out regularly enough, but both of their respective second years usually kept the partying under control. Kenma especially. The third years were all talking about their classes, catching each other up on their daily lives when the small group of second years came up to them. </p><p>“Here babe.” Kuroo said handing the second drink to Kenma who shrugged and opened it taking a drink. </p><p>“Hey we’re gunna go get started, wanted to let you know.” Akaashi said and Terushima was already headed to a different room off of the big living room they were in now. </p><p>“Hey Asahi and them should be here soon, just a heads up.” Noya spoke up, letting the older boys know. Bokuto cheered and pulled his phone out, checking the time. Oikawa seemed to be the only one confused by what was happening. </p><p>“What are you guys doing?” He said speaking up, sharing the confidence that everyone else in this group seemed to have. </p><p>Noya just smiled big and laughed turning to leave, dragging Kenma along with him as they followed the way Terushima went. </p><p>Akaashi just smiled at Bokuto and Kuroo before looking at Oikawa. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it pretty boy.” He turned to leave as Bokuto yelled after him. </p><p>“That’s not fair Keiji!” He frowned before Kuroo just rolled his eyes and started drinking his beer in earnest. </p><p>“I thought we were drinking tonight bro?” The challenge was clear and Bokuto perked back up and soon enough they were off to get more drinks. </p><p>Tooru just stood there confused, everything had happened so fast, he was about to follow the second years to get a respectful answer before Iwaizumi was next to him, motioning for him to come hang out with the other third years. He just shrugged and agreed. Before turning all the way they saw a group of boys show up, talking amongst themselves. They looked familiar, but outside of a uniform Oikawa couldn’t place what school they were from. </p><p>“Well I think I know where Tanaka is.” Narita laughed as they entered the room, knowing their friend was supplying the weed for a lot of tonight’s guests. Ennoshita laughed and nodded as he led them further into the room. </p><p>“Oh, Futakuchi there’s Bokuto-senpai, do you know if Akaashi is here?” Kinoshita asked their friend, but before he could answer the loud third year had already spotted them, waving them into the kitchen. </p><p>“Let’s find out.” He smirked as they split off, heading towards the kitchen with Enno. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were coming tonight Captain.” He said, figuring it was okay that he was here with the intention of drinking. </p><p>“Hell yeah! Akaashi said I can drink so why not? You guys want one?” He said grabbing drinks for both boys, who took them happily. </p><p>“Where is Akaashi?” Ennoshita asked as some more people were making their way into the kitchen, blocking the question from being heard. </p><p>“Oh, Enno, hey!” Daichi said as he set the two bags on the counter, followed by Asahi who did the same. Suga stood in the door way, speaking from behind him, making Enno jump slightly. </p><p>“I hope you guys finished your homework.” </p><p>“Uh, yeah, did-”</p><p>“Oh god, I’m kidding! Chikara relax. I’m pretty sure the whole team will be here by the end of the night. It’s cool.” He said quickly, covering his tracks. He felt bad that he made the younger boy think he had been serious. Suga didn’t usually come to these, he was usually busy over the weekends, but things had worked out and he had ended up being free, so there was no reason for him to not go. And drinking with his friends had sounded fun. </p><p>“You’re really already giving the younger kids a hard time Suga? You haven’t even started drinking yet.” Asahi laughed as he gave an apologetic smile to Enno, nodding his head as a hello. </p><p>“That’s what you think.” Suga was sassy as he pushed his way into the kitchen that was quickly getting full. He started pulling drinks out of the bags, Daichi helping him. At some point Futakuchi dipped and was now out in the rest of the party somewhere. </p><p>“Did you guys get our bottle?” Bokuto spoke up, impatient as always. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, we got your bro bottle.” Daichi laughed, handing Bokuto a bottle of dark rum. He cheered and headed out, calling for Kuroo and the rest of the boys laughed. </p><p>“Hey they still owe you the money for that. Don’t forget.” Suga said to Daichi who nodded, working like a perfect pair. </p><p>Asahi had started opening one of the soda’s they had unpacked and asked Ennoshita when they had got there. </p><p>“Oh, just a few minutes ago actually, I’m surprised we didn’t see you guys behind us.” He opened his beer and watched the tall third year start to pour a mixed drink. Suga handed him a second cup and he started making another. </p><p>“Asahi makes good mixed drinks. Remember that.” Suga said as he grabbed some ice from the freezer and met Asahi half way, putting ice in both drinks, taking one, and walking out into the main room. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Suga-senpai drink.” He laughed at their captain. </p><p>“Oh? Well get ready. People tend to be caught off guard. Don’t let him see you’re surprised though, it will spur him on.” Daichi laughed grabbing a beer for himself and was about to say something else when he was called over by someone from the other room. Excusing himself he motioned to the counter. </p><p>“Help yourself. Have fun!” </p><p>Chikara just smiled and looked to Asahi noticing he was missing their other second year. </p><p>“Is Noya with Tanaka?” </p><p>“Maybe, he just said to find him when I got here because he was turning his phone off, which usually means he plans on getting messed up tonight.” Asahi laughed and shrugged taking a drink of his cup. </p><p>“Did you want one?” He held up his cup. Kind as always. </p><p>“Maybe later. I just got this.” He held up his own beer and smiled as they both left the kitchen to go find others. </p><p>Asahi took a look around, waving a hello to some of the Seijoh third years, he saw Daichi already talking with Kuroo and Bokuto who were already passing the bottle they had bought through Daichi back and forth. He figured he would go check the smoking area for his boyfriend first, either way he knew he would end up with friends and that now that he was here if he couldn’t Noya would be able to find him in no time. The smaller boy had a talent for staying hidden until he didn’t want to be. </p><p>Heading down the stairs leading to the basement he heard some other kids showing up, passing him as he shut the door behind him. </p><p>The music downstairs was different, but just as loud. Overpowering the music from before as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs. Sitting around the small table to his right was a group of what seemed to be mostly second years. </p><p>“Asahi!” Tanaka yelled an jumped up from his chair he was swaying in, he came over excitedly and walked them back over to the group. Sitting in the spot next to Tanaka where Noya had sat before unbeknownst to him. </p><p>“I didn’t know your ace smoked.” Yamamoto spoke up, looking Asahi up and down, like he didn’t trust him to be there. </p><p>“Oh I don’t really, I don’t mind it, but it's not something I really do a whole lot. I was looking for Yu.” He said, turning to Tanaka who was already lighting another blunt it looked like. Asahi was unsure. </p><p>“You’re not the only cool ace around Taketora!” Tanaka said laughing at his friend. He took a hit and passed it to the boy despite his tease a second ago. </p><p>“He went up to dose with the others. Been there for a cool minute man,” he exhaled as he spoke. “Probably finished by now if you wanna go check again, I think they’re in the bedroom.” He said reaching in front of Asahi to skip what would be his turn in the circle and hit it again waving to him as he thanked Tanaka and headed back upstairs. </p><p>As he opened the door he bumped into Hinata, and Kageyama who was holding a drink already. They all stood there for a second seemingly unsure what to do. </p><p>“They’re so loud.” </p><p>“You didn’t have to do a shot with them if you didn’t want to Tsukki.” Yamaguchi laughed as the other two first years rounded the corner seeing the traffic jam. </p><p>“Hi Asahi-senpai!” He smiled big, not catching the uneasiness radiating off of Hinata and Kageyama. </p><p>“Are you two idiots going to move so he can get out of the way?” Tsukishima said to the other boys, nodding to Asahi. He was appreciative to the blond, knowing he and Yama were more accustomed to these things. </p><p>“Oh, sorry Senpai!” Hinata said loudly, moving them out of the way. He laughed rubbing his neck as he was able to move out of their way. He turned to say something to them but they were both already heading downstairs. He laughed as he said hello to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. </p><p>“Kuroo and Bokuto already found you?” He smiled to them as he nodded. It was nice to see his first years having a good time. He trusted him to watch the others. </p><p>“Yeah, Daichi actually let them get dark rum this time?” He asked grimacing at the memory of the dark liquor going down his throat. </p><p>“They paid for it, so he couldn’t say anything. Watch Hinata yeah?” He asked as he turned to let another first year from Nekoma by. </p><p>“Fine..” Tsukki said but Tadashi smiled and waved bye for them as he led them downstairs as well, shutting the door behind him. </p><p>“Tanaka’s going to have fun with that group.” He laughed as he worked his way back to the main room, greeting a few others he had missed earlier. There seemed to be way more people here, and from the looks of it twice the amount of alcohol. Whoever had showed up after them having brought more. </p><p>He turned to head down the other hall to find the bedroom his boyfriend was supposedly in. One of the rooms doors was slightly ajar and had fun lights coming from inside. Knocking softly he pushed it open and stuck his head in. </p><p>“Asahi!” Noya cheered and waved him in. He smiled at the sight of the smaller boy and came to sit next to him. As soon as he sat down Noya took the drink from his hands and held one of them as he took a sip, turning back to the conversation they were having. Asahi didn’t spend too often in this room at their parties. He assumed it was Terushima’s. He was lounging on the short couch across from the bed where they sat. </p><p>Looking around he took the room in. It looked relatively normal, but everything gave off a much more delinquent energy, but he wasn’t sure if that was just because of the fun lights coloring the room. </p><p>Akaashi and Kenma were talking about some headphones it seemed like and Teru was doing something on his phone. He was about to ask about it, or say hello when his head snapped up, like he knew he was being looked at. </p><p>“Hey! How are you? I thought I heard you guys show up. Bokuto is so loud sometimes.” He smiled big, being his usual charming self. </p><p>“Yeah, well now they have rum, so have fun with that.” He laughed as they started talking about some of the other boys that were out in the main room. </p><p>“Alright, well you guys know to come find me, I’ll be around.” He said before making his way out of the room to head back to the party. </p><p>Noya turned back to Asahi and smiled taking another sip of the drink he had prepared knowing the younger would take it when he found him. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were rolling tonight.” He said quietly as Noya leaned in to kiss him. </p><p>“I don’t have any plans tomorrow, it’s fine.” He shrugged as Kenma asked him a question, the other boys seemingly just now noticing that Asahi was there. </p><p>The four of them talked a bit longer before Noya’s cup was empty and Kenma was out of his drink. Asahi offered to make all the boys a drink and smiled as he left on a mission. He didn’t mind when Noya did drugs, but he liked knowing ahead of time so he was ready. </p><p>Being in the main room felt like a whole other world. The music was vibrating and everybody was having a good time, it was nice to see all the people that he usually only saw on the court just laughing and relaxing. As he made his way to the kitchen he started in on making the drinks for the boys in the other room. </p><p>“Hey.” Iwaizumi said as he came in behind him, getting another drink. </p><p>“Hey, how have you been?” Asahi spoke up, they talked briefly about how school was going, and how their teams were doing. It was nice. Asahi didn’t see the other Ace very much, they enjoyed catching up. </p><p>“Did you want a drink?” He said before he put the lid back on the bottle he was holding. Hajime shook his head and politely declined. Said he didn’t like hard liquor, beer was fine. Asahi could respect that. </p><p>“You making drinks?” Yaku ducked his head into the kitchen, coming in fully when Asahi smiled, working on another for him. </p><p>“Did you find Nishinoya?” Yaku asked as they chit chatted. </p><p>“Yeah, he’s with Akaashi and Kenma.” He was almost finished when Terushima came in with Futamata and Teru smiled big, looking between Asahi and the bottle. </p><p>“Did you guys want a drink also?” He laughed and Futamata nodded smiling, thanking Asahi. </p><p>“Yeah that’s fine, Yaku, will you take these in the back room for me though?” He motioned to the three drinks he had made a few minutes ago now. </p><p>“I’ll take it.” Terushima said smiling. He was high, Asahi could see, his eyes were huge, but honestly his jaw was the dead give away. It had started to shake, but when he spoke it was worse. Asahi wondered if that meant it had hit all of them or just Teru. Either way he nodded and let the drinks be taken away. Two more boys had popped up asking for drinks. This usually happened, but Asahi figured it would have been later in the night. </p><p>Yuji held onto the cups as he made his way through the room. He smiled at people as he passed. He didn’t mind other people being in his room, but he wanted to be there when new people were there. The gang that was in there now had all been in there before, he trusted them. Trust was essential while he was in this business. </p><p>He pushed the door closed behind him as he entered and passed the drinks out. </p><p>“People saw Asahi making drinks, so I’ll be your waiter.” He laughed as he fell into his bed and closed his eyes for a second. He did this often enough, dabbled in more enough, he could still function, and he knew that he could handle anything that could happen right now, but it was still nice to sit and vibe while he started coming up. It was his favorite, the come up. </p><p>“You feeling it already?” Noya asked, moving a bit to let his leg fall naturally onto his bed. </p><p>“Yeah, I took mine a bit before you guys.” He said and laughed at himself with the others. </p><p>“Yeah, sounds like it hit man. Have fun.” Noya said, patting his leg. Kenma tossed the pillow he had been holding over to have it land on Terushima’s lap and he sighed contently when he felt the fuzzy fabric. </p><p>The three other boys knew Terushima’s tricks and they knew what he liked at what points of the high. It’s what happened when you rolled with him with any kind of regularity. </p><p>Akaashi was the first one to realize that they all had the wrong drinks, rolling his eyes, he exchanged his drink with Kenma’s, and took the one Noya had been holding. They all went back to talking as they sipped their drinks. Kenma drank a bit faster than the other two. </p><p>“Alright I’m done for a while.” Akaashi said setting his drink on the night stand and sighed, rubbing his face. Terushima turned his head, opening one eye to look at the boy. He looked like he was spying but seeing as there was only four of them there he had no reason to be. </p><p>“You good my boy?” He spoke in broken English and Akaashi laughed. </p><p>“You know I can’t drink when I’m coming up.” He just scooted farther away from the drink as he leaned against Kenma to focus on his breathing. </p><p>Akaashi always hit first between the three boys. Noya was jealous because it always hit so fast, Kenma was not jealous however, because he knew that Keiji got super nauseated. Asahi walked in then and gave an empathetic look to Kenma. </p><p>“Nauseous?” He asked, talking about Akaashi and Kenma made a small noise. </p><p>“You finished already?” Asahi noticed his cup almost empty. Kenma just downed the rest of it and nodded to the tall man. </p><p>“Here.” He laughed and sat down on the floor next to Noya’s legs. Teru looked content to be sprawled out on his bed. He knew he wouldn’t get to much longer, seeing as he was hosting the party, so he let him take a moment. </p><p>“How come you bring him drinks and not me?” Noya whined running his hands through Azumane’s hair, playing with it. </p><p>“Because he’s not doing molly. You are.” He said matter of factly. </p><p>“You didn’t get one for yourself?” Kenma asked, noticing he had only brought one, and Noya had taken his first one. </p><p>“I did a few shots with Suga.” He waved off Kenma’s guilt and the boy accepted the answer, taking a big drink. It wasn’t his favorite kind but it would do. </p><p>“Shots?” Terushima sat up and then slouched again as his head swam momentarily. Laughing to himself he opened his eyes and tossed his pillow back on his bed as he got up and wished the boys a happy come up and was out the door in a flash. </p><p>“Sometimes I worry about him.” Asahi said watching the door, hearing some people cheer as they saw their host. </p><p>“Don’t. He’s fine.” Kenma said and Akaashi raised his hand to agree with Kenma, not trusting himself to speak. </p><p>“Asahi…” Noya said flopping over to lean against him. </p><p>“What is it baby?” He spoke softly up towards him. </p><p>“I feel it…” He ran a hand over his stomach and closed his eyes as Asahi laughed and rubbed his legs. </p><p>“Keiji are you good? Do you want to lean against Asahi too?” Kenma spoke up so they could all hear and Akaashi sat up and gave a quiet “no.” as he went back to breathing. Kenma nodded to himself, that was a good sign. It means he was almost past the nausea. With Aka not leaning on him anymore he offered the last half of the still cold drink back to Asahi. </p><p>“Keep it, you headed out?” </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t wanna be sober anymore. And if I’m in here any longer I’ll end up buying some.” He sighed and told the third year he would bring him a drink back. Asahi smiled and thanked him as Kenma left the room, leaving Asahi to watch the two second years. </p><p>Kenma took a deep breath and walked out into the big room. There was quite a few more people here than when he went in. It hadn’t even been an hour, but it seemed like the party had doubled. He worked his way through the room looking for Kuroo on his way to the makeshift bar. He still hadn’t found him when he got there and he took in his options for drinks. </p><p>“Suga-san. Do a shot with me.” He called out, seeing the silver haired setter pass by. He only seemed to hear shots, and came into the kitchen and smiled at the shorter boy. </p><p>“There you are! Kuroo is out back with Bokuto. What are we drinking?” He asked, noticing that Kenma had already poured two double shots. </p><p>“Tequila.” He said handing Suga his cup and the older boy smiled big as they cheered and both did it without a second thought. </p><p>“Another?” Suga said taking a drink of the mixed drink he was holding to chase the shot with. </p><p>“That’s why I like you.” Kenma poured another two double shots and smiled a little bigger this time. After making a mixed drink for himself Kenma did another double with Suga before they both left the kitchen to go find other people. </p><p>“Kenma!” Kuroo yelled excitedly as he went outside to the small group. Usually Kenma would have told him not to yell, but he was now buzzed and was happy for the distraction.</p><p>“What are you guys talking about?” He asked moving Kuroo’s arms to sit directly in his lap, completely uncaring what anyone else had to say about it. Kuroo smirked as he wrapped one arm around his waist. Matsukawa just rolled his eyes and Narita gave a small smile to the couple. </p><p>“I was teaching the boys here how easy it is to make one of those at home volcanos.” He said as if talking about a grade school chemistry project was a perfectly normal topic for a house party. </p><p>“Oh, okay. Cool.” He said, taking a sip of his drink as he let Kuroo keep talking, explaining why the chemicals react the way they do, and how it can be modified to be different. </p><p>Narita took the small pause Kuroo took to take a drink as an opportunity and he excused himself as he went back inside. Walking back over to Kinoshita and Hanamaki he laughed when he told him what Kuroo had been talking about. </p><p>“I don’t understand how he’s such a nerd and still has the bad boy player attitude.” Kinoshita spoke up over the loud music playing next to them. </p><p>“I’ve known him for a few years now and I still don’t get it, but it works for him.” Hanamaki shrugged and checked their song que again. </p><p>“Shots!” Someone yelled from the other room and Kinoshita’s eyes perked up. Telling the boys he would be back he jogged over claiming his cup and waited as Futamata passed out the rest. </p><p>Suga put his hand around the second year’s shoulder and smiled at him taking his cup. </p><p>“Hey Suga-san, having a good time?” Suga was clearly drunk and Kino was excited to get to that level. </p><p>“Of course! Hey, who are we waiting for?” He asked out in general. </p><p>“Me.” Yamamoto spoke up, squeezing in beside Suga he took his cup and led the small group in taking their drink. Most of the boys left after that. Yamamoto stayed back to make a drink for himself. He smelled like weed, reminding Kinoshita that his friends were downstairs smoking. </p><p>“How is everything down there?” He asked the boy, clearly struggling to pick a mixer. </p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah it’s good, but your first years talk too much Volleyball.” He smiled big when he decided on one, finishing his drink he smiled up at the other boy. </p><p>He didn’t realize that’s where the first years had gone too. He thought about what that scene looked like and decided he was going to check it out for himself. It was too funny of a thought to pass up. </p><p>Heading back to grab Narita he motioned, asking if he wanted to go smoke and he nodded following him through the party. Some of the party goers dancing in the open space made it harder to get through without being pulled in to dance. Finally they managed to get to the stairs and Kinoshita headed downstairs. Narita told him he would be down in a second, taking a moment to check his phone. He was sliding his phone in his pocket when he saw some of the Shiratorizawa kids come in. He couldn't believe it. Laughing out loud he turned to head down, apparently being louder than he had realized. </p><p>“Hey, Kinoshita right? You’re from Karasuno.” The dark haired kid asked. Narita looked him over, taking in his nervous body language and interesting haircut. He figured the kid meant nothing by it and decided to answer, seeing as their captain was standing behind him. </p><p>“Uh no I’m Kazuhito Narita, Kino’s my friend. But we’re from Karasuno, yeah. You’re from Shiratorizawa.” It was more of a statement than a question but the kid answered anway. </p><p>“Yeah! I’m Tsutomo Goshiki, I’m a first year, that’s Tendou-senpai, and Captain.” He said introducing them all. Narita smiled at him and nodded. </p><p>“Cool. Uh, everybody’s in there, unless you wanna smoke.” He said offering, but judging by how the kid carried himself Narita figured he hadn’t been to a party like this before. Goshiki made a face and looked to their captain who shook his head and walked ahead of them into the party. </p><p>“If you want to smoke you can Shiki, just be careful.” Tendou leaned over, draping an arm around the boy’s shoulder as he spoke close to his ear. Giving Narita a smirk he moved to casually follow Ushijima. </p><p>Narita didn’t like the way he had looked at him, like they were in on some secret that the first year didn’t know yet. </p><p>“Uh, I’m headed down if you want to come check things out. You don’t have to smoke, you can just hang.” </p><p>“Okay!” He said happy to follow him down the stairs. </p><p>“Hey bro you have a shadow.” Tanaka laughed looking at him but obviously talking about the boy behind him. </p><p>“Yeah yeah. Tanaka-Goshiki. Goshiki-Tanaka.” He said introducing the two as he sat down next to Kino on the oversized bean bag. </p><p>Goshiki was busy looking around the room. It was a good size and was a little foggy with smoke. There was a group of boys, generally sitting in a circle, music that blasted from the speakers but it wasn’t too loud considering that all of them were talking pretty casually. </p><p>“You there Goshi?” Tanaka said, trying to get his attention. </p><p>“Uh yeah, sorry what?” He messed with the scrunchie on his wrist. </p><p>“I said do you wanna smoke. It’s top shelf I swear, I would know. I have great shit.” He said pointing down at the table in front of him. There was a few ashtrays, some drinks, and a small set up surrounding a large bong that Tanaka was getting ready. </p><p>“He’s just watching for now Ryuu.” Narita said and waved him over to sit down. He sat down on the floor and turned to try and see what the kids next to him were talking about. </p><p>“No that’s what I’m saying Lev, if I had time to train with them it wouldn't matter if he was a bodybuilder or librarian my team would win.” The taller boy spoke. He was sitting up talking passionately to Lev, who he assumed was the boy sitting in front of him. There was a boy laying between them on his side watching-</p><p>“Kageyama…” the one laying down said, as Kageyama handed him the water on the table and kept talking. When he sat up to take a drink he moved his hood off his head and Goshiki recognized him. </p><p>“Hinata!” He said quickly, smiling at the other first year. Hinata turned towards where he had heard his name and tilted his head trying to figure out if he knew the boy that was looking at him. </p><p>“Hey, you go to school with Ushijima…” His words came out calm, not like how he remembered him being. The giggle that came from Hinata sounded more like how he pictured the boy. </p><p>“Sorry, what was your name?” He said moving to crawl around Kageyama the long way. He smiled proudly when he sat next to him, making Kageyama move to where he sat so he could keep talking with Lev. </p><p>“Oh, it’s Goshiki. I’m a first year at S.G. yeah.” He said smiling softly as Hinata beamed up at him. </p><p>“That’s awesome. That’s a hard school to get into...good for you. Hey, I’m a first year!” He seemed excited to remember that. He was high, Goshiki could tell. He went to say something else but there was another boy there suddenly trying to get by. He took his hand and gently pushed Hinata’s head out of the way as he walked by. Hinata laughed as he fell back and just moved his arms behind his head, as if he had fallen over willingly. </p><p>“Suga is so drunk.” The tall boy said as he sat down next to a boy on the couch.</p><p>“Yeah? So are you.” Tadashi laughed, taking one of the two drinks from the blond. When he took a drink he looked at the other suspiciously. Switching their cups he took a drink from the second one and smirked as he gave the first back. </p><p>“Hey that one’s mine. Tch, fine.” He said and waved it off as he was passed the bong and set his cup down.</p><p>“I know you make yours stronger Tsukki.” Yama laughed, pulling his own lighter out of his pocket it handed it over took a sip, not hiding his stare very well. Tsukki rolled his eyes as he lit the bowl, he watched the flame, careful to keep it steady. When he was satisfied he pulled the bowl out, clearing it in one go. Setting the bowl back in place he set the bong on the table in between the two boys, he tilted his head back as he exhaled. Clearly showing off for the boy, he checked to make sure he was watching as he grabbed his drink. </p><p>Yama didn’t smoke as often as Tsukki did, but he had before, and he had even hit Tanaka’s bong before, but it was still impressive and hot to watch Tsukki. The alcohol in his system mixing with the THC to make him completely unashamed as he watched his friend. The second years around them snickered to themselves, the mutual crush they had was hilarious to them. </p><p>“You wanna finish that one off Yamaguchi, you can reload it after if you want.” Tanaka said and Yama nodded as he set his own cup down. </p><p>He knew the basic’s of the process, and he knew how to reload the bowl, but he was unprepared for there to be as much left as there was. Almost as much as Tsukki had had, and Tadashi realized pretty quickly he wasn’t going to be able to clear it all. He got as much as he could and quickly handed it back to Tsukki who finished the last no problem. As soon as he let it out he was dying. The hit stung his lungs and clouded his mind instantly. He was probably good for a while. </p><p>Coughing like crazy he did his best to keep it under control, but everyone there had coughed like that at some point, “Mama.” the bong did that to people, so no one thought any less of him. As he regained control of his airways he laughed as he started dancing to whatever song was playing. Thank god for Tsukki doing his job and reloading the bowl for him he was able to fall back into the couch and just wiggle around dancing. </p><p>Kei snickered to himself watching the boy move around. He loved seeing Yama smoke because he usually became more carefree and it was always fun. </p><p>“Hey, Vladimir, here.” He said handing the bong to Lev who looked at Tsukki confused, both by the name and the giant object now in his hands. Tsukki was already sitting back talking quietly to the other boy who was giggling at what he said. </p><p>Lev looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching him hoping for an answer, no one was paying him any attention though and he took a moment to just look at the contraption. </p><p>“Have you ever used that?” Hinata said calmly, suddenly sitting next to him with big eyes. Lev didn’t understand how even while being clearly high Hinata’s eyes never stopped being big and beautiful. </p><p>“Uh no.” He answered dumbly. He expected Hinata to laugh or someone else to overhear and say something, but Hinata was calm and quiet as he spoke, explaining what he knew about it. He was sure there were more technical terms than “this thing” and “like in but not in in, and then like then you take it in.” It was so interesting to him to hear Hinata talk like this. He sounded like him, and what he said sounded like things his friend Hinata would say, but he wasn’t yelling or being loud. If anything it was hard to hear him at times. It was like the opposite of how he usually spoke. He was docile. </p><p>“You want me to show you first?” He said, raising his eyebrows and smiling softly. Everything about him was calmer. Lev just nodded and handed it all over to him. </p><p>Hinata sat up straighter, setting the pipe down on the floor between his legs. It was just the right size sitting on the floor. He reached in his hoodie pocket and pulled out a lighter, putting his hood on so he could focus better he leaned over and set to work. As he was flicking his lighter he looked up to catch Lev’s eyes to make sure he was watching. When he was he lit the bowl, filling the chamber and then pulling it out and clearing it. Putting the bowl back he handed it back to Lev. </p><p>“Ready.” He said as he exhaled the smoke away from them. Lev just nodded his head slightly and did what he had seen Hinata do, as the shorter boy talked him through it. As he exhaled his own hit he smiled big down at his friend. </p><p>“Way to go.” He said taking the bong and shifting to turn skipping Kageyama and eyes falling on Goshiki who was already watching him. Moving closer he offered it, seeing if he wanted to try. He had missed the part earlier about him just watching for now. </p><p>“Oh, uh, I guess yeah, could you, help me? I haven’t ever done it.” He said scooting closer to face him better. </p><p>“Do you want me to do it for you?” Hinata asked tilting his head like he had earlier. Goshiki nodded and expected him to help him light it, but when he set it down in front of himself and started in like he was taking a hit again Goshiki was a bit lost. </p><p>Hinata took the hit and leaned in, moving his hand to pull Goshiki in close, leaning in close to his face the boy was even more flustered. He wasn’t sure what to do, he was sure Hinata was here with Kageyama. He didn’t know exactly why he would be kissing him but he wasn’t sure what else he would be doing. They were very close and Goshiki had decided to just go for it when Narita shifted in the soft seat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Open your mouth a bit, he’s going to blow the smoke into your mouth.” And thank god he said something, because Goshiki opened his eyes and mouth at the right moment, to be able to breathe in the smoke. It tasted odd, but not too bad, like how Tendou-senpai smelled sometimes. That made sense though, he knew his senpai spent most of his time outside of practice high. Before he knew it Hinata was pulling away and he let out a small puff of smoke, surprised because it didn’t make him cough like it had Yamaguchi. He smiled big and looked over to Narita who was taking the bong from Hinata already. </p><p>“Good job kid. Shotgunning is pretty easy for first timers. The only downside is you lose some on the way over. You want another one?” He asked and started his own hit already. Goshiki nodded and shifted then to lean in to Narita who didn’t get quite as close, but was better about getting more of it actually into his mouth. </p><p>That one made him cough a bit more. Narita clapped his back as a congratulations and passed it along. He turned back to Hinata who was rearranging himself to sit between Kageyama’s legs while the other boy was again having a heated conversation this time with Yamaguchi. </p><p>“Sorry, I should have explained better.” Hinata gave an apologetic smile. </p><p>“Sometimes I end up kissing the person, but Kags gets jealous when he drinks.” He pointed upwards to the dark haired boy who wasn’t even paying attention. </p><p>And then as soon as the attention had been on him it was gone and everyone else was back to their own conversations. He wasn’t sure if the heat in his cheeks and calmness in his head was from the drugs or the atmosphere itself. He was talking with some of the boys around him now, they were discussing if any of their friends would have done or would do better at a different school. It was interesting enough, he almost missed the couple that made their way down the stairs, going to sit and talk with Tanaka. </p><p>“No Akaashi wanted to go dance with Bo.” Noya said as he let Asahi sit down. He had finally been able to grab a drink and ended up doing another shot with Suga on the way down. Once he was comfortable Noya crawled up into his lap and made himself comfortable. It reminded Tanaka of a-</p><p>“You look like a cat bro.” He said shifting in the hanging chair to talk to his best friend. </p><p>“I feel like a cat bro.” He said letting his eyes roll back in his head a bit. Tanaka raised his glass, </p><p>“I’ll drink to that.” Asahi drank with him. He didn’t always understand the boys’ humor but he had gotten better about it after he started dating Nishinoya. </p><p>“What are you playing?” Noya asked, picking his head back up and reaching into Tanaka’s lap to grab his phone. </p><p>“My usual playlist.” He said unphased by the sudden movement. They were best friends for a reason. </p><p>“Can I put mine on?” </p><p>“Bro, I can barely understand you, but put on whatever you want, we’re all good.” He said laughing at Noya’s jaw that couldn’t stay still. He gave up on trying to reply verbally and fumbled a bit with the password on his phone, but eventually pushed some keys and got the music cut out and shifted to something quieter. It started out calmer and eventually picked up a good beat and a lighter feel to it. </p><p>Tadashi looked up when the new song started and he got excited looking to Tanaka and then their libero who had apparently been the one to change it. </p><p>“Noya-senpai! I love this song!” He said sitting up to talk to his friend. Noya’s head snapped up to see him and he broke out into a huge grin. </p><p>“Yamaguchi! God, I knew you were my favorite. I love you.” He said laughing as he got out of Asahi’s lap who just sighed and let him go. At first glance it might look like Tadashi would need help handling someone like Yu, but once you got too know him you realized pretty quickly that he could hold his own. </p><p>Noya carefully made his way around the table, dropping this phone off with its owner on the way and he flew himself into the small space between Yama and Tsukki. It was a miracle that there was any left at all, but thanks to Nishinoya’s small stature it was almost perfect size. </p><p>“Tsukki you’re so bony. You need to eat more, I keep telling you that.” Noya said over his shoulder and the boy grumbled. </p><p>“Tadashi thinks I’m fine…” The comment didn’t go unnoticed but Noya filed it away for later. Turning now to Yamaguchi and he grabbed the boy's face making him look at him. </p><p>“Look at me in my eyes and tell me you understand how good of a person you are. You’re the best underclassmen here.” He said, pulling their faces closely. Tadashi was just giggling uncontrollably. </p><p>“Senpai I can’t, your eyes won’t stay put! Can you even see me?” He moved to hold the older boys jaw to help him look at him correctly. </p><p>“Woah your jaw!” He moved to hold on more loosely as he felt as well as saw his teeth chattering. </p><p>“What, you never heard of Miss Molly?” He smirked as he spoke, but there was no real bite to his flirting, even Tsukishima knew that. </p><p>“Who? I don’t think there’s anyone here with that name.” He said honestly, not realizing what Noya was talking about. </p><p>“I’ll introduce you sometime. Terushima has some.” He pulled their foreheads together and they both just smiled dancing to the music in their own world. </p><p>Kinoshita looked over and laughed at the two, nudging Narita to look as well. </p><p>“They’re really vibing.” Kinoshita said as he rubbed his face. </p><p>“I need another drink.” He said then, standing up with Narita. They started to make their way back up when suddenly Hinata was up and following them. </p><p>“Gunna get a drink for Kageyama.” He mumbled and they just rolled with it, leading him upstairs and towards the kitchen with the drinks. </p><p>Before Hinata could get through the door though he had an arm wrap around his shoulders and stop him in his tracks. </p><p>“How are you doing tonight? You smell like Tanaka.” Suga said laughing as he leaned forward putting more weight on the smaller boy. </p><p>“Suga-senpai! Uh yeah, I was downstairs.” He said calmly as he put an arm around Suga’s waist to help support him. </p><p>“You ever start a trash bin fire before?” He said wiggling his eyebrows and Hinata was confused trying to think of what that could possibly mean before Daichi was calling from across the room for Suga to leave him alone.</p><p>“I’m not doin’ nothing!” He said and winked at Hinata before pulling away and looking over the room calling out for Bokuto and headed in that direction. Hinata prayed there wouldn’t be a fire. </p><p>Suga didn’t get to Bokuto before he was suddenly in front of Terushima who just looked at him and laughed. </p><p>“You good Sugawara-senpai?” He said with a smirk expecting the older boy to laugh it off and shove him away. He was not expecting him to pull him closer and start dancing to whatever song was playing. </p><p>Laughing nervously Yuji danced with him for a moment before really getting into it. Not many of the boys here were just going to openly dance on him, and he couldn’t lie, it felt good. Getting a hold of himself he leaned down and spoke in his ear, making Suga take a deep breath. It was a good feeling to know that at the end of the day he could still make anyone feel like that. </p><p>“I thought you were with Daichi.” He pulled back then to look at Suga for an answer only to have him move the hand that had been on his shoulder up to the back of his neck and yanked him close, his lips dangerously close to his neck. </p><p>“I am.” He said and kissed his neck at the point where it met his jaw, and then a second later he was gone, headed back on his mission to find Bokuto like he hadn’t just been grinding on him. It took him a moment to collect himself and when he looked up he met Daichi’s eyes from across the room. The other captain was just giving him a sympathetic smile, sighing to himself as he laughed. It was Teru’s turn to laugh then, at the whole situation, it was good to know that Daichi wasn’t upset, because at the end of the day Daichi still scared Terushima a little. He could be very intimidating when he wanted. </p><p>And he really valued Daichi’s alcohol runs. He remembered what he was originally heading to do and kept going only to once again be bumped into. Rolling his eyes and laughing to himself at the ridiculousness of it all he looked down to see Hinata mumbling an apology to quiet to be heard over the music.</p><p>“Can I help you find something short stuff?” He said and Hinata looked up like he had finally just seen him. </p><p>“Uh, bathroom?” He said a bit louder. </p><p>“Ah, this way, I was headed down here anyway.” He said putting his hand at the small of the boys back to guide him down the hall. </p><p>“Looks like somebody’s there but that’s it.” He said stopping them in front of a closed door. They could see the light coming from inside through the bottom of the doorframe. </p><p>Terushima just threw up a peace sign and headed a few doors down into another room, where fun lights and different music came from. The door was almost closed, but Hinata’s eyes were drawn back in front of him as the door opened and the light was turned off. </p><p>“Oh, sorry.” The tall figure said, pulling his hood down a bit more. Sniffing again as he moved out of the way, heading back to the party. Hinata could have swore he knew who it was, but with an open empty bathroom in front of him he remembered how bad he had to go. </p><p>Inside the bedroom Terushima walked over to his desk to grab his box, and came back to the small table that all the boys sat around. Akaashi was sucking on a lollipop and it was almost angelic. It was really no fair that he was with Bokuto who, last Yuji saw was more than half way through a bottle and chasing Suga around asking about a lighter. </p><p>Akaashi was much better fit here, with him, lapping at colorful sugar and letting his eyes roll back in his head from how good he could make him feel. </p><p>“Teru!” The sound of his name brought him back to reality where he was suddenly being stared at by all of the boys in his room. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Will you stop ogling Akaashi-san, please?” It was Kenma, who took the pause to finish the last of his drink. Akaashi seemed to also be brought back from space when Kenma spoke as well. </p><p>“What?” The boys laughed at his innocent question, mirroring Terushima. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it sweet thing, you just keep sucking.” He said sitting down and getting the small baggy and other supplies out. </p><p>“What do you care anyway Kenma, I thought you were just drinking tonight?” He said motioning to the new drink in his hand. How he had gotten a new one already was a mystery. </p><p>“Well maybe if you didn’t take your time I might be persuaded.” He said not looking at him. Teru laughed and understood now. </p><p>“You snagged Kuroo’s phone?” </p><p>“Yup.” </p><p>“Two or three?” </p><p>“Two.”</p><p>“Kenma…” Akaashi finally caught up with the quick exchange and looked over at the boy. He was clearly already drunk if he was stealing Kuroo’s phone and willing to pay with his Venmo account. Kenma wasn’t able to respond before the bedroom door was opening slowly and bright orange hair poked in. </p><p>“Woah, this room is so cool Teru-senpai!” </p><p>“What are you doing here Tangerine?” Futamata asked, pulling his attention away from his friend now crushing the fine powder. He wasn’t angry, but wanted an answer. </p><p>“I saw Terushima come in here, and it looked crazy with the color lights.” He said now fully standing in the room, still holding onto the door handle. </p><p>“He’s cool. My boy’s baked out of his mind, he can stay a while if he wants.” Terushima said, not moving his head but smiling up at the interaction. </p><p>Hinata smiled and closed the door, now seeing the bed with Akaashi and Kenma and smiling big. </p><p>“Kenma-san!” He went over and Akaashi moved to sit on the floor between Teru and Futamata so Hinata could sit next to the setter. </p><p>Unlike Terushima, Kenma wasn’t sure how he felt about Hinata knowing what was going on. Smoking is one thing, and the kid was obviously high, but seeing MDMA being crushed and cut and pilled up tended to freak people out and he wasn’t sure how Hinata would feel about other drugs besides weed. So he turned his body a bit on the bed to hopefully keep his attention on him. </p><p>“Are you having a good time?” He asked and the younger boy nodded happily. </p><p>“Where is Kageyama?” He said taking a drink. </p><p>“Downstairs still. At least that’s where he was, I came up here to pee, and get him a drink, but he’ll be alright.” Hinata seemed to be completely unaware of what was happening on the table in front of him, or he wasn’t bothered by it. </p><p>“Kozume.” They both looked over to Akaashi who was holding his hand out for Kenma’s drink. He passed it over and sighed when he turned back to Hinata. The sweet boy tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at the sigh. </p><p>“I want to dance, but the music they’re playing isn’t right.” He pointed over at some of the other Johzenji boy’s with the phone that seemed to be the source of the music choice. </p><p>“You could,” He was interrupted by Teru snaking a hand around the boy’s waist from behind and holding his open hand, showing the little capsule of white crystals. Kenma quickly grabbed it, shoving his hand away and getting his drink back from Akaashi while Hinata kept talking. It had been so quick he didn’t have time to process it. </p><p>“Uh, you could just play some of that music that Kuroo likes to play. Can’t you dance to that?” He asked trying to help his friend. </p><p>Kenma grimaced and shuttered and then finished off the drink and when he set the cup down he looked at Hinata for a second. </p><p>“You’re a genius Shoyo.” He said, signaling for the phone. Scrolling for a bit he switched the song and a loud pop song played, changing the energy in the room. Terushima laughed and went along with it, moving throughout the room to go over towards his desk. </p><p>Kenma started dancing, encouraged by Hinata he stood up and was dancing more. When the next song came on Hinata wasn’t sure if Kenma was just really excited for the song he had picked, or if he hadn’t planned for it. But as soon as the music started he was climbing on top of the bed, dancing higher than the rest of the boys. They were all laughing and enjoying the new music, seemingly unphased by Kenma acting so unlike himself. Hinata was just watching, his mouth open a bit, watching him move his hips like he was a professional dancer. </p><p>The song wasn’t even half over when the door opened again and Kuroo came in clearly looking for Kenma, and upon seeing him dancing and grinding on the air as he stood on Terushima’s bed he stopped and smirked. Watching his boyfriend move was almost better than dancing with him sometimes. After one particularly sexual move though he had had enough. Going over and pulling Kenma down and whispering something in his ear he excused them from the room and started pulling Kenma out. </p><p>He looked back to Hinata, throwing up a peace sign and a wink he was gone, the door shut behind them. </p><p>With the short boy gone the music shifted back to a more mellow beat with faster words. Hinata took this opportunity to look back around and see Terushima talking with Futamata about something on his desk. Eyes going next to the person moving to stand next to him. </p><p>“Akaashi, you look weird, are you okay?” Hinata said looking up at the setter. </p><p>He nodded and attempted to make a confirming noise. If it ended up sounding more like a moan neither of them cared. He motioned for Hinata to follow him out the door. Without Kenma or him here he had no reason to stay, and he figured he should actually try to get that drink back to Tobio so he slowly got off the bed and followed the boy back out, shutting the door behind him. </p><p>Despite the fact that Akaashi looked like he could barely see, and he was still sucking on a sucker of some kind, when they got back to the main room he pointed at the kitchen, and went the opposite way. </p><p>It felt like some weird spirit guide. He giggled a bit as he worked through the crowd to get to the kitchen and considered just getting him a beer. But seeing as he had probably been gone for a while he figured the drink should at least be worth it. He had finished pouring one of the energy drink’s he had seen Kageyama get before into the cup, and reached for a bottle of clear liquor. He was trying to figure out if it was the right one for the drink but the label was in english. </p><p>“Didn’t know you drank Hinata!” Suga practically yelled as he came over and saw what he was trying to do. </p><p>“This one’s no good for that, here.” He handed the boy a different bottle and let him finish making the drink. </p><p>“Thanks, it’s for Kageyama.” He said as Suga opened the bottle he had taken from the kid and was pouring two shots. </p><p>“Oh, well then here one for the road for you and me.” He said, shoving the shot in his hand, waiting for him to start to take it. He had only had beer before, and it was gross, but he had had a few sips of Kageyama’s drinks, so he figured it couldn’t hurt. Taking the shot in one drink he looked back to Suga who had done the same and then instantly shivered. </p><p>“Oh god my throat…” He said looking around for something else to put in his mouth. </p><p>“Here.” Suga shoved some chips in his hand, telling him it worked better, and then was ushering the boy and the boyfriend’s drink out of the kitchen. </p><p>Suga took a moment to just stand, realizing how drunk he was he shrugged his shoulders and reached to pour another shot. When he spilled half of it on the counter he groaned, turning to try and grab a towel. When he did he yelled, holding a hand over his heart. </p><p>“Jesus Oikawa you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?” He looked around and the boy was sitting on some stool, in the entryway to the pantry. He was just sitting there on his phone. </p><p>“Oh I just needed a break from the dancing.” He tried to give a reassuring smile, but suga was having none of it. </p><p>“No. That’s a lie, what’s wrong?” He said moving to grab his shot, talking it without flinching and turned back to Oikawa who was looking past them into the living room. </p><p>He sighed finally. </p><p>“It’s just not fair, he’s so hot, and he dances so well and he would never like me and I can’t stand watching anyone else dance with him, but I can’t dance with him so it's not fair to make him dance by himself!” He whined finally realizing he had confessed all of this to someone else and pouted. </p><p>Suga pondered what he had said for a moment, and Oikawa thought he was thinking of some advice to give him, or possibly a joke. Instead he was suddenly smacked on top of the head as Suga yelled ‘begone!’ confusing Toru even more. As soon as he came, Mr. Refreshing was gone again, stumbling his way back out to the main room. Leaving him to rub his head and pout more. Suga was already dancing when he went over to the small group of friends he had been dancing with all night. Some of them had come and gone but all of them were just having a good time, not caring what happened, knowing they all were just there to dance and have fun. Turning as he danced he stilled a moment, seeing Noya’s hair pop up briefly before disappearing down the hall. He shrugged, thinking momentarily that he would find the short boy later. When a particular song came on his eyes went wide and he started frantically looking around, dancing without thinking as he looked for his boyfriend. Finding him on the couch across the room, giving him absolutely no attention, and that would simply not do. He worked his way across the room, not remembering it being so big earlier, until he was standing next to Daichi staring at him intensely. </p><p>“Daichi.” He said loudly over the music, and maybe over his own blood pumping in his ears. When he got no response he checked himself once, and then called out again. </p><p>“Sawamura!” He was bit more forceful this time. </p><p>“Yes Suga my love?” He said finally turning seeing the drunk boy standing there petulantly. He laughed at his arms crossed over his chest, pouting. </p><p>“Come dance.” He said grabbing his hand and turning to leave as if that would be the end of the discussion. When he was almost comically stopped in his tracks by an unmoving Daichi he turned around to figure out why his boyfriend was not already behind him dancing.  </p><p>“Suga I’m talking right now.” He said trying to calm the drunk monster his boyfriend could be at times. Suga looked up to where Daichi had pointed and saw Ushijima sitting there with Ennoshita. The ladder looked amused, used to this sort of thing. </p><p>“When the fuck did you get here?” He said as he sat down in Daichi’s lap without a second thought. </p><p>“Not sure, a while ago.” Ushijima said, taking a small sip from his cup. Suga wondered if there was any alcohol actually in it or not. Satisfied to giggle to himself he let Daichi get back to talking with the other boys. Unable to jump into the conversation he just sat there, playing with the hair at the base of his neck, running his hand over his collar and chest. If he had drank any less he might have had a small amount of shame, and he almost did until he saw a figure come up behind Ushijima and wrap their arms around his neck and start kissing his neck. </p><p>“Ushi...dance with me.” He said, moving to remove the dark hood from his head and roll his sleeves up so he could run his bare hands over his neck as he kissed. Looking up to lock eyes with Suga as he ran his tongue up the man’s neck he smirked when he pulled back as Ushijima swatted him away, no real force behind it. </p><p>“Sorry about him,” He said to Daichi and Ennoshita before turning his head, “Tendou, I’m trying to talk.” He moved his hand up to feel the smaller boy’s skin. </p><p>“And take your hood off, you’re burning up.” He spoke quieter, before looking up to meet his eyes and then sigh. </p><p>“Sorry, perhaps we can take a break, dance maybe?” He said, looking to Suga who just smiled big, getting up, excited that whatever was going on with Tendou had led Ushijima to dismantle their conversation. Not wanting to look back to the redhead Suga just pulled Daichi onto the dance floor and let himself get lost in the music. He didn’t want to think about the shift in Tendou’s behavior. Like he had been caught. </p><p>As he danced against Daichi he was in the perfect spot to see Kenma and Kuroo come back in from the back door. Kuroo was running a hand through his hair. Kenma was rubbing his jaw and saying something to the taller one before turning and heading to the kitchen. </p><p>Stepping into the room he cursed under his breath. Laughing to himself he looked around. He needed something, could vaguely remember Akaashi telling him there was something in here for him, but he could feel the nausea setting in. Usually his come up was smoother, but being already so drunk when the drugs were starting to dissolve was a new unpleasant sensation. As he was trying to find whatever it was he was looking for he kept having to stop, because the sight and smell of the alcohol was too threatening. </p><p>Oikawa smirked watching this short boy move, clearly unsure of what he was doing. He couldn't help but laugh out loud. When he did the setter turned to see him and hissed. </p><p>“What?” He was not to be underestimated, even Oikawa knew that, but something about how helpless he looked was a fun distraction from his shitty mood. </p><p>“Oh nothing, it just looks like you’re having a bit of a hard time.” He said standing up, stretching and walking over taking notice to how he turned away from the drinks. </p><p>“Oh, I get it…” He moved around the boy, making his voice swim around Kenma’s head. “You’re high, and it’s not mixing so nicely with the one too many drinks you had.” Taking a moment to laugh again, he moved to rest against the counter as Kenma put both hands on the edge and held tight, keeping himself steady. </p><p>“Would you like some help?” He said, ready to give up his torment and reach for the suckers he figured Kenma was after. He had seen a few of the other boys grab them, and he knew what it did for the drugs they were using. </p><p>“No. I don’t need your help with anything.” Kenma said, his voice steadier than his hands at this point. Which was a miracle considering the chemical reaction happening within his body at the moment. </p><p>“Relax kid, I’m just messing with you.” Oikawa said sheepishly, the stare he was getting was as strong as Iwa-chan’s and it was unnerving. </p><p>“Don’t call me that. You don’t know anything. If I need help I can go find my boyfriend, because I actually have one.” He said pausing to look out into the living room at Iwaizumi dancing away with some other third year friends. </p><p>“Or I can go get any of my friends that are here. Where are your friends Toru? Dancing with Iwaizumi maybe? Not here with you that’s for sure.” He said only half paying attention to what he was saying, remembering the lollipop’s he was on a mission for, and not recognizing the hurt look on the captain’s face. </p><p>“I know you’re not a bad guy, deep down, but you need to get over yourself. You need to stop being so dramatic and realize that you are the only one getting in your way. Honestly, it’s boring to watch and I don’t even go to your school. Tell him you like him, get the stick out of your ass, get laid and then come back and try to joke around with me.” He said reaching around the boy to the small bowl hidden behind his back. Taking a couple of the small suckers he turned without another word and walked out. </p><p>There was a small group of some first years from other teams that Oikawa hadn’t seen, but they had clearly seen enough and were all snickering to themselves. It was not well hidden, and when they saw they had been seen they all just rolled their eyes, going their separate ways. With the rest of the boys gone he realized he was once again alone, and the words finally hit him, slicing into him like knives. There was a pain in his heart that rivaled the one in his gut that he was sure would have killed him if it had been real. Feeling his throat constrict he realized his body was working to fight against the tears that were threatening to spill over regardless. He cursed and turned around, back to the party as he worked his way out the back. Moving around to the side he slid against the wall and sat on the ground crying silently into his hands. </p><p>Seeing someone move beside the house Ennoshita was about to go investigate when Narita said something that brought his attention back to his friend as he followed them inside, laughing at their joke. As he came inside he realized his drink was now empty but he had no desire to refill it. He didn’t drink too often, he could, but he was enjoying the tipsy feeling he had right now. </p><p>Thinking of his options he decided to head downstairs, Kinnoshita behind him. It was nice to give the loud thumping music a break, and see who all was still down there. It wasn’t as smokey now, which was probably a good thing, because from the looks of all the boys there, they were all pretty high. </p><p>It was mostly just his teammates and a few others all lounging joking with each other. He smirked as he walked over to say hi to Tanaka as he put a hand on his back. He took note of Hinata who was just staring up at Kageyama like he was a piece of art while the boy was having a discussion with another boy, seemingly unaware of the boy gazing up at him with hearts in his eyes. </p><p>Finally Ryu looked up and smiled at his friend. He let the boy join the conversation quickly as they sat together, laughing. It wasn’t too long before Tanaka was pulling out his grinder and looking over at his friend. </p><p>“Ennoshita, it just occurred to me that you have yet to hit Mama here.” He said, smirking as he loaded the bowl. Yamamoto laughed and then spoke up. </p><p>“Do you even smoke?” The question was answered with a smirk. He usually wouldn’t have given in so easily to the obvious challenge, but the buzz he had going gave him the confidence he needed to show these boys a thing or two. </p><p>“You wanna go first?” Tanaka sensed the energy from his friend and cheered when he agreed grabbing a nearby lighter. </p><p>Lighting the weed he let the chamber fill and he could practically hear all of their eyes go wide. He knew what he was doing, and he knew he was surprising them all with the large hit he was taking. Finally clearing the whole thing he smirked as he looked over realizing the whole room was watching him. He tilted his head back and let the large cloud out and laughed as he cleared his throat, it was so dry. </p><p>His friends all looked up at him, and it was hard to pinpoint the exact emotion in their eyes, but Chikara figured if he had to name it he would say adoration. Maybe even love. He could practically feel the smoke making his brain go fuzzy and he couldn’t help smile as the boys all got up and were asking him questions like crazy. Passing the piece back to Tanaka he put his hands up in hopes to calm them down. </p><p>“How is that possible, you never smoke with us.” Tanaka cried out, pouting at the second year. He was about to get up, but the weed in his system made him partial to stay where he was sitting. It was a few minutes later that Ennoshita’s lap was suddenly full of Nishinoya. </p><p>Instinctively wrapping his arms around his waist he smiled as the boy made a happy noise and snuggled back into the boy. </p><p>Turning to try and talk to Ennoshita, Noya got distracted by the feel of the palm of one of his friend’s hands. Running his fingers over the fingers and across the lines he smiled and laughed about it looking like a map. He was practically unintelligible when he spoke so none of the guys bothered to try and understand, just let him do what he wanted.</p><p>
  <span>It was a while later when Lev came down the stairs with Yaku and Asahi trailing behind him, talking about something. It was amusing to see Asahi get along well with so many people shorter than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys missed it!” Lev said bounding over to the first years, but getting everyone’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Hinata sat up a bit to stretch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma snapped at Oikawa in the kitchen. Pretty funny.” Yaku said as he sat down, Asahi moved Noya off of Ennoshita’s lap and into his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kageyama said, the idea peaking his interest. It was hard to not have his ears perk up when he heard his old senpai’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep telling people not to mess with him, and they think I’m saying to watch out for Kuroo, but that boy is useless. It’s all Kenma.” He didn’t realize Tobio was more concerned with Oikawa than Nekoma’s setter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I have to go see this.” Tanaka said, Ennoshita standing up with him and they headed upstairs. Goshiki had taken this opportunity to slip back upstairs as well, following the older boys. Tanaka unashamedly wanted to find out what drama had gone down, and was headed over to Daichi to see what he could figure out. It was his first time back upstairs since the party had started and it was a nice change of pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki had started looking around for unruly red hair. Seeing a pair of legs from behind the fridge door his mind recognized the legs and butt and moved on instinct before he could really figure out who they belonged to. Smacking the butt perfectly he laughed. He wasn’t usually so forward, but he knew that Tendou liked being touchy feely and smoking had made his anxiety go quiet a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terushima stood up with a pleasantly surprised look on his face, and saw the boy who stood there, color draining from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hi there baby boy, were you looking for someone else?” He said closing the fridge, the drink he had been looking for in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki nodded, mortified that he had just smacked someone else's butt. He didn’t usually do that, even to Tendou, but to do it to someone else was a bit too much. He didn’t know what to do. Yuji slid an arm around his shoulders, spinning him around and leading him down a hall away from the party. He walked along with ease, and suddenly he was opening a door, leading the boy inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights were brighter than the hallway, so his eyes took a second to adjust, looking around the bedroom he finally saw the man he was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendou senpai!” He said going over, any hesitance left when he saw him sitting on the bed. He stood in front of him, smiling when Tendou looked up and put a hand on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Shiki, what are you doing here?” He said looking between him and Terushima who shut the door behind them and came to sit in his usual spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found the little one lost and looking for you.” He said, his voice almost predatory. Tendou pulled him down to sit next to him, the blush on Goshiki’s cheeks getting deeper as Teru spoke. Goshiki was wrapped up in telling him about whatever the other boys downstairs had been talking about, but it was quickly overpowered by Terushima speaking up, now beside where the first year sat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s very nice of you to let your boyfriend be the only one here not out of his mind Satori...” His words coming out like a purr, but before Goshiki can speak up about any bit of that remark Tendou speaks over him, as if he’s not even there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah man, this shit isn’t for him, he’s just a kid.” He scratched his neck and sniffed, making Tsutumo slightly more aware of what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, you can make that trade with me and he can have some of my stuff.” Yuji was already moving, crushing up the powder even finer, moving as if it had already been decided. Tendou rolled his eyes, pulling his own small bag out from his pocket, as if he had been backed into a corner, and the only option was to let Terushima get away with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the interaction for a moment, until his eyes finally landed on the fine white powder in everyone’s bags, on the table, being maneuvered into a capsule, someone else moving to clean a scale and taking the bag from Tendou. He knew that people at the party were on drugs besides the weed they had smoked earlier, and he knew at the back of his mind that Tendou dabbled in the arts, but seeing it literally all out on the table, being moved, cut, and weighed was a whole other thing and he silently freaked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have any time to voice any of his concerns before his face was being directed away from the table by a hand on his jaw. It was a strong hold, but it didn’t hurt. His eyes were met with pupils blown wide, almost canceling out the almond color around the edges. Goshiki then took a moment to examine the rest of the boy's face. His skin was stupidly smooth and clear, and his lips looked tinted slightly pink, probably from a sucker like the one he had seen some of the other guys having. He couldn’t help but linger on those lips, as a devilish smirk appeared and his tongue peaked out to swipe over his bottom lip, the splash of silver making Goshiki suck in his breath for a moment before he actually looks up to see what the other boy wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to feel, ah…” He paused to sigh, letting his eyes roll back in his head, before forcing himself back to reality, moaning as he kept going “‘mmmmazing?” Terushima let his mouth fall open a bit, as if the question had gotten him worked up. Honestly, he had done that little show to rile the boy up, but he had also let himself get a little lost in the drugs already in his system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsutumo wasn’t sure if it was the weed, or the atmosphere, or the heat in his jaw from Teru’s hands coupled with Tendou’s hands on his hips, but he found himself nodding softly. His eyes were half lidded as his head was tilted back and he felt the boy in front of him slide two acidic tasting pills on his tongue. He was then handed a cup and he swallowed them immediately, taking a few more big gulps, wanting the taste out of his mouth desperately. After a moment he realized his throat burned and he looked down figuring the drink was most likely mixed with alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou spoke up then, coming to sit directly behind Goshiki, looking over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really man? How much?” He insisted, pulling the boy back to practically sit on his lap, farther away from the party host. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three points.” He was nonchalantly looking back at him as he picked up the bag one of the other Johzenji High boys had made and looked at it, happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For his first time?” Tendou squinted his eyes before rolling them, turning back to the first year, asking him something he knew would make the boy happy to talk about. He was content to talk and smile as his senpai played with his bracelets, letting the uneasy feeling of possibly having just been a pawn in a drug trade go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few songs later that the door opened once again, quickly this time and Bokuto looked around, zoning in on Terushima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you have any vinegar?” The odd request made Yuji groan and leave the comfort of his bed to go see what the third year was up too. He let Bokuto lead him to the back porch where Kuroo was busy drunkenly explaining the science behind whatever the fuck he was making on the ground. Terushima just groaned and laughed as he turned, deciding that he was going to just act like he hadn’t seen anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly making his way back inside, only to work his way out the pantry and to the side of his house so he could have a cigarette further away from the nerdy shit going on out back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling his pack out of a pocket he looked around seeing some other kids finishing off their own cigarettes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, got a light?” He asked and the taller looked over and looked him up and down. Terushima pretended not to notice his obvious uneasiness. The shorter smiled big, nodding as he pulled out his own lighter and flicked the lighter for him. Tadashi knew Tsukki didn’t like him giving his lighters out, because he had a horrible habit of leaving them with people, or letting others take them. When the boy put his hand over Yamaguchi’s wrist to stabilize the flickering light he blushed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Tadashi right?” He said pulling back, letting the puff of smoke go into the night air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Yamaguchi.” Tsukki said and seemed to puff his chest a bit. He wasn’t being as rude as he could be, he knew Terushima was the host of these parties, and he did like coming to them, but he did not want the pretty boy thinking he could call his boyfriend by his first name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well nice to meet you Yams. Tsukishima, always a pleasure.” He said with a smirk, turning away to let the kids leave. He knew the blond wasn’t a big fan, but he had his own agenda, and right now those two could wait. He took a moment, while he finished the cigarette to let himself not be the host, and just enjoy his own high. Sometimes he got so wrapped up, in the parties, the drugs that he forgot to let himself take a break and feel the chemicals in his brain work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stubbed the butt out on the side of his house and took a deep breath as he headed back to the party. Before he could reach the door he heard someone not too far away speak with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Oikawa Senpai?” Terushima put his notorious smirk back on and headed inside, ready to keep entertaining. Grabbing a mixed drink on the way through the kitchen he stops where people are dancing and laughing to grab Iwaizumi’s arm pulling him aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, go check on your setter, he’s outside.” He said and then walked off, seemingly uninterested in whatever could come from that mess. Iwaizumi was taken back by the sudden comment, but wasted no time in setting his drink down and checking out the back, only narrowly escaping some foam explosion that was happening before he was making his way back around the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being out in the cool air made him sober up a bit. The different energy was like being dunked in cool water, not realizing how hot he had gotten in the house, dancing with the loud music and fast changing lights. He was rubbing his face when he heard the small whimper from the ground. Moving to the sound he saw his friend sitting on the ground, against the house. If Hajime wasn’t worried about his sad friend he would have laughed at how sad the boy looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toru?” He asked, kneeling down, putting a hand on his face softly. At that point Oikawa looked up and upon seeing his crush he started crying more, moving his arms to wrap around his legs, the liquor bottle he was holding now being visible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’ve been drinking?” He said, taking the bottle away from their captain. He wasn’t sure how full it had been before, but it was almost empty now, and considering his friend almost never drank and was crying his eyes out he could only assume the worst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Oikawa briefly tripped over his words, explaining vaguely what had happened, saying Kenma snapped at him and so he started talking shots, and then just took the bottle and now he’s drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sucks, why do you guys like this?” He said, taking a deep shaky breath before sniffing. His nose was running and his stomach felt like it was doing flips. He didn't understand the appeal of being drunk, but at this point he wanted to feel anything beside what he was, so he was willing to keep drinking to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching for the bottle he pouted when Iwaizumi wouldn’t give it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan!” He whined and made grabby hands before sighing, turning away. Hajime turned to sit on the ground with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did Kenma snap at you?” He didn’t know too much about the Nekoma setter but he didn’t think he was the type to be nasty without reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said I was being a baby and just needed to tell you the truth…” He mumbled against his arm, hoping it was too quiet for Iwaizumi to hear, but he had enough experience with his friend to be able to understand it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth about what?” He messed with the bottle now, feeling like he knew where this was going to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it’s just not fair. You’re so damn hot all the time, and you’re super powerful, and then you can just drink this stuff and start dancing and I can’t stand watching you dancing with other people because I want to be there too, and it’s stupid to think you could like me back. Why would you? I'm always on my phone and I spend too much time on my hair and, and…” he seemed to pause, Iwa giving him a moment to make sure he had said everything he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it's only because I want to look good for you! And I mean it works, I look good, all the time, that’s why I take all the selfies you hate because I think we look good, because we do. We look so good together, I mean you’re really hot, but like next to me...we look like a power couple and that's all I want. I want us to look good together Iwa-chan.” He said, turning to see Hajime smiling, barely concealing his laughter. His jaw dropped and he huffed, moving to try and get up, stumbling onto his hands and knees because of the liquor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toru, stop-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s stupid, and you think it’s hilarious and I can’t stand to sit here and look at that perfect smile at my own expense-” He fought against Iwaizumi who was helping him stand properly before he was frozen. He was caught off guard by the kiss, and had no shame as he wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter one and kissed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Iwaizumi pulled back he raised an eyebrow at their captain, who’s ego was surely growing by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Iwa-chan...you love me!” He said, tears coming back to his eyes and Hajime couldn’t help but laugh at that finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I’m crying again…” He said, putting his forehead against the other’s shoulder as he tried to get some semblance of control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you’re drunk ‘Kawa.” He ran his hands up and down the boys side, hoping to comfort him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say we go get some food, it’ll help sober you up a bit.” He said pulling his phone out to call for an uber, knowing he could come pick up his car later. He helped walk Oikawa back into the house so they could grab their jackets and say goodbye to some of Hajime’s friends who were still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party was clearly starting to wind down, seeing as it was reaching almost three in the morning he wasn’t too surprised by this. He pointed out the bathroom, sending the setter in that direction while he looked for his jacket. He sighed going over to where he remembered tossing it down. He was headed over across the room when someone wrapped their hands around his waist from the back and he stopped, twisting to look behind him as best as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sawa…” It was hard to see, because the figure was burying his face right between his shoulder blades, but the name and the bit of silver hair he could see he figured who it was, looking around the other way he saw Daichi come over peeling the boy off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. You heading out?” He asked, as Suga put his arms around the correct boy, unaware of the mistake he had made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, trying to find my coat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have it here. You’re not driving right?” Yaku spoke up then, holding his own jacket, handing Iwaizumi’s his. He also seemed to have a boy leaning on him, although his was much taller, and seemed nervous to be separated, like a lost child. The difference between the two silver haired boys was amusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re calling a ride, you?” He said, asking both Yaku and Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m driving, but I stopped drinking as soon as this one started doing shots with the underclassmen, so I’m good now.” Daichi said, earning him a few suspicious looks from the other third years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, I swear.” He said putting a hand up to reassure them. They trusted Daichi to know his levels, but still wanted to be safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well pull over and get food as soon as you can.” Yaku said as he slid his own jacket on, only to grab Lev’s hand and check his phone. Oikawa came over then and scowled looking past all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so quiet, and then he turns around and acts like a bitch one time and now he thinks he’s hot shit.” He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not actually that quiet.” Lev spoke up, following his line of vision over to where Kenma was dancing against Akaashi. Surprised to have this strange puppy talking to him Oikawa gave him a confused look before scoffing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well whatever, he looks like a slut.” He said defensively and Iwaizumi just pulled him closer, hoping to shut him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, watch it.” Yaku grumbled as he nodded his head as a goodbye to his friends, turning to leave with Lev before he got into it with Toru, he could tell he was drunk, and he wasn’t about to argue with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two couples just sighed and left a few moments later, saying goodbye to the DJ’s and some of the stoners still left in the lower room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma noticed people leaving and couldn’t care. The pill he had taken from Terushima had kicked in and he was hit with a wave of energy. He needed to move, and if he touched Kuroo right now he would just want to have sex right there. That could come later, once they were alone, so for now he was dancing with Akaashi, moving their bodies together with the rhythm of the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashing a quick glance to the side through his hair he saw Teru, watching them move with a particular hunger in his eyes. It made Kenma turn around, facing his friend, wrapping his arms around his neck. He tried to focus on the feel of the music and the figures dancing in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terushima lowered his gaze from the set of friends and turned then, heading back down to the smoking area and looked around smiling as he walked over to Tanaka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you had a good night man!” He said as the boy was packing up his things. He was getting ready to leave too, and besides the good host act, Ryu couldn’t shake the sleazy businessman air about the other boy. Even as he pulled out his money and handed Yuji a portion of the bills he felt like there should have been a better, less back alley way to end these parties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanaka wasn’t complaining really, these parties usually got him more customers as well, and they were fun, but he thought of himself more as the friend that could hook you up, not as a full on dealer. He knew that the same couldn’t be said for Terushima, as he counted his money like he was worried Tanaka would try to cheat him out of his share. Tanaka didn’t pretend like he wasn’t aware of the other drugs the boy sold. He just wasn’t sure how much he fooled around with, and he didn’t want to know how hard they got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks man. Be safe heading home yeah?” He said as he looked back over some of the other people in the basement, there weren’t many left at this point, but he made a mental note to check back later to make sure they were all gone. He headed back upstairs, pocketing the money and working his way around the rest of the room. He collected money from Bokuto, and Kuroo, reminding the latter of the extra he owed him for Kenma’s good mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was confident that anyone who was still around was too focused on finding a way home, or wrapping up the last bit of party they had left in them to notice his methodical way of moving around. They wouldn’t see his mental math, adding up how much he needed to give to others for their contribution. They wouldn’t be aware of his hands that were still shaking as if he had just dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them would be around to notice how bad his eyes would remain unfocused for hours after they all left and the party was officially over. It filled him with a familiar sense of pride. He loved the parties he had, seeing his friends laugh and let loose, not worry about volleyball or school. As he started walking back to his room where his close friends undoubtedly were, he flinched as he heard the music unhook from the speakers, sending the house into a piercing kind of silence. The sudden lack of music seemed to clear the air and left a sour taste in Teru’s mouth. He hated this transition. Thankful for his own friends in his bedroom, he slipped inside and let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music coming from Takeharu’s phone was a godsend. His friends looked up at him, and smiled. He felt the familiar comfort come over him as he walked over to his usual seat. Pulling the money out he had, his friends working in unison around him, like a well oiled machine. Counting, calculating, recording some things. He had separated the money out in the piles he needed, and rubbed his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys want a line? I need one.” He said reaching for the box they had stored everything in. They were talking amongst themselves, laughing at something Kazuma had said about something that had happened earlier that night they were all settling into their usual routine. There was a soft knock on the door, one that they might not have heard if the music was not in the process of switching songs. Most people should have been gone, and anyone who was left would have known to just come in. So Terushima was in the middle of getting up, grumbling to go see who it was. Moments of uncertainty like this were the only times he really got nervous at these parties. He hadn’t gotten far when the door opened softly and the small boy came in, shutting the door softly behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked nervous, probably because he was small, and alone standing in front of some pretty intimidating boys. He looked down at the table of money and small white lines on a small mirror. He looked back up at the other boys, finally landing on Terushima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second year just sat back down slowly, a Cheshire grin appearing on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for you sweetheart?” He said, the sticky sweet of his voice even put himself on edge. He couldn’t help it, this was, at the end of the day, his favorite thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was told...uh...I want to try.” He said finally becoming firm in his request. He hadn’t moved from the door, but he looked determined finally. Yuji looked at his friends who just laughed softly, and shook their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then you’re right on time. The party’s just getting started.” He motioned with a finger for the boy to come sit with them as he moved to start cutting up a few extra lines. He wasn’t too worried about spending the money he had earned from the night, he wasn’t ever into it for the money anyway. But his heart was already racing, aching for the feeling he craved more than anything else. The rush that came with bringing another pretty face down to where he resided, hoping eventually one of them would stay. They never did...but he pushed that thought away as he pulled out one of the larger bills on the table. Rolling it up he smiled as he stretched his neck. It was a good night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy! It's finally finished. This fic really did just come out of nowhere and rock my shit. It was supposed to be cute and short and easy to pump out and post, and it was anything but. I have been working on this fic for probably a month now, at work. </p><p>I just really love all of these characters and some of them I feel like don't get enough recognition, or the fandom has hot given them a chance to reach their full chaotic, fun, bitchy, or sad potential. </p><p>Also because I'm the writer I know that Daichi is completely sober by the time he goes to drive. I just also want to say not to drive if you've been drinking, and to be smart-no matter what you do. </p><p>Hopefully you guys liked this, and picked up on the smaller details I put in about different characters. I had so many notes about the different plot points that happened in this, and I worked hard to make sure it flowed and made sense continuity wise. </p><p>Like I said there are some fic's I have in the works that will reference this party, or at least be in the same universe, so if you like it, keep an eye out for that. </p><p>I really appreciate kudos and bookmarks and your comments keep me going. Really you guys are my biggest inspiration to keep writing, esp right now with all the personal and work stuff I have going on. There is a chance I'm going to get really busy here soon, and so my writing might slow down, but trust me I have so many plans for our boys and other fandoms. </p><p>Check out my linktree please! <br/>https://linktr.ee/Jedidiahpgodfrey<br/> @orphanmysic (that is my twitter handle also; if you guys are interested in that at all) </p><p>Well again, I think this is the longest end notes I've ever had, but have a good night guys, enjoy, and stay safe!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>